


Gallivant

by pseudonym_lux



Series: Legacies of the Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: And here we are folks, Echorra Lass, F/M, Falling In Love, I just started playing this game and fell in love with Corso, Love, Medium Burn, Romance, Togrutas (Star Wars), i don't know how to tag things, rogue - Freeform, smuggler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudonym_lux/pseuds/pseudonym_lux
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...Anarchy rules in the frontier systems. While the Galactic Republic struggles to recover from its conflict with the Sith Empire, reckless mercenaries profit from the interstellar turmoil.Ord Mantell, a world ravaged by civil war between pro-Republic citizens and separatist extremists, has become a lucrative destination for free traders.Now, a daring captain-for-hire has come to deliver a cargo of weapons to the combat zone, flying a swift freighter through a deadly barrage of separatist attacks...
Relationships: Corso Riggs/Female Smuggler, Corso Riggs/Female Togruta Smuggler
Series: Legacies of the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197899





	Gallivant

As soon as Echorra Lass came out of hyperspace above the planet of Ord Mantell, she came out into heavy fire. Both Republic and Imperial ships alike were firing at each other, and as soon as they spotted her freighter, they were firing at her as well.

In open space, given their priority on each other and the size of the ships, Echorra was able to easily dodge around them and quickly descend to the planet below.

But when she neared the planet, it was the ground cannons that focused on her and began firing. These were harder for her to dodge, but she hadn't gotten this far in life being a bad pilot. After some quick maneuvering, she managed to land at the hangar she would be dropping her cargo off at.

Echorra quickly shut down the ship and headed for the off-ramp.

Down on the pavement, there was a man waiting for her. Notably, he had an intricately patterned tattoo on the right side of his face. Other than that, he seemed fairly normal. Human, most likely.

"Can't believe you made it through that separatist shooting gallery, Captain. Your ship isn't even scratched," he told her. "It takes guts landing in the middle of a battlefield. Nice flying."

"I owe it all to my lightning reflexes and crackerjack timing," she answered.

"You've clearly had lots of practice getting shot at."

"Just a part of the job," Echorra said.

The man turned and started walking back into the hangar so she followed after him.

"The name's Skavak. I'm picking up those blasters in your cargo hold. Excuse the rush, but I need to get out of here quick."

"Call me Echo," she said. "With all this fire, I don't blame you for rushing."

"The village used to be safe, but the separatists are taking over. If I were you, I'd haul jets as soon as we're done here."

"Who are these people? What are they after?" she asked.

"Separatists want to break away from the Republic. Judging by all the explosions, they're serious about the idea," Skavak told her.

Before Echo could say anything for, the entire hangar shook. Looking around, she didn't see any fire or smoke, but she could tell that it had been caused by a bomb.

"Sounds like the bombing is getting closer," Skavak said, confirming her suspicions. "The separatists will be right on top of us any minute. Here's your payment for making the run, Captain. Soon as I have those blasters, you'll be free to fly."

"Just be sure to do it before my ship gets bombed."

"Skavak!" a voice called from behind them. "We've got a big problem. Separatists took over the local air defence canon!"

The man running up to them was clad in light, leather armour, had dark hair that was tied back behind his head and carried some kind of rifle on his back.

"Whoa! Slow down, slow down, Corso. What are you talking about?" Skavak asked.

"They deployed some kind of remote control stations. Hijacked the cannon's targeting computer. Damn separatists just destroyed an incoming Republic transport!" Corso explained as Skavak and Echo walked over to him.

"I'm sure the Republic troops will get everything under control," Echo assured him.

"They've already got their hands full. Separatist rocket launchers just attacked a Republic walker. Knocked it down hard. With those remote stations, the separatists can override the air defence cannon's computer- turn that firepower against us anytime they want!"

"That's bad news, Captain. The separatists will blast you out of the sky if you even think about taking off," Skavak told her.

"The separatists have remote control stations all over the area. You'll probably have to hit several before they lose control of that cannon."

Echo smiled. "Pardon me, but my trigger finger needs a little exercise."

"Good luck. Hope we see you again," Corso told her.

"Let's move, Corso. We're running out of time."

As the two men began walking away, Echo sighed and looked over at her ship. She didn't need an excuse to kick some ass, but this was definitely more than she'd signed up for when agreeing to this job. But she also couldn't risk her precious ship trying to get past that cannon.

Guess it was time to kick some separatist ass.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy first chapter! I fell in love with this game HARD as soon as I started playing it so, as evidenced by this being in a series, this is definitely not going to be my only fic for it.


End file.
